Broken
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Follow Hazel and Finn through a rough patch in their life that would help change them forever. Slightly based off my forum, Rogue. Close to none was roleplayed. Part of The Rogue Community. Human AU


**Since I finally got over my writer's block for Ring, I can work on another one-shot! And this one isn't for a ship (though I don't promise anything) but actually a pair of siblings! I hope you all enjoy. This is loosely based of my forum Rogue and Finn and Hazel/Thorn's backstory.**

 **This is also the longest one-shot I've done with a total of twenty-five pages. I'm happy.**

 **…**

 **Warning: This contains a lot of content that might not be suitable for young readers. Content contains extremely minor abuse, bullying, murder, and possibly other things.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **…**

A gently tanned female quickly flew down the stairs. She grabbed onto the pole head at the bottom of the stairs and swung around to the right. Her jet black hair seemed to float for a few seconds.

"Mum! Can I go to Sharpie's house?" Hazel quickly made her way down the hallway then into the kitchen that lead into the dining room.

Sitting down in one of the chairs sat the girl's mother. She was sitting in front of a sewing machine. "Of course, Hazel. Be back by dinner and make sure you bring your brother back.", since Finn was at a friend's house nearby, "You know how your father gets when things aren't how he likes them." Fear flashed in her eyes as she thought of a time awhile back where he truly scared her but she turned away and started sewing baby clothes for her unborn child before Hazel could notice.

"Thanks mum!" Hazel grinned widely. She gave her mother a quick hug from behind before running off to the garage. The girl grabbed onto the doorknob and twisted it, throwing it open. Hazel's hand immediately reached for the garage door button. Gears started to shift and pull the big door up. She went to her light blue bike with a black seat cover. Hazel grabbed the handles and lead it down the driveway to the street. The white girl got onto the bike and headed down the street to her friend's house.

:) :) :)

A lightly tanned, younger male with grayish black hair rode on his black bike with flames on it. He had deep, emerald green eyes instead of the green and blue swirled hazel eyes his sister has. He had an anklet on his ankle that he had gotten when he was born just like Hazel has.

The two put on the brakes as they pulled into the garage.

Finn leaned to the side and put his foot down. He swinged his leg over and put the kickstand down with his foot.

Hazel glanced over at him, her hazel eyes shining fearfully as they got closer. They could hear yelling from inside the house. "What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know…" The younger male answered, glancing at the door. They slowly crept to the door.

Hazel reached out for the doorknob and twisted it open. The siblings entered the house just in time to see their father slap their mother across the face.

"-, Annie!" The man who looked like an older version then Finn except with blue eyes stood in front of the expecting woman, eyes narrowed and angry.

Annie yelped, her green eyes wide and tearing up. "I'm sorry, Richard! I'm sorry! P-please…"

Richard hit her again, knocking her on the floor.

Annie sat with her arms supporting herself to the side away from him. Her legs were bent some and her red, tear-stained face was facing away from him. She looked like a older version of Hazel except with emerald green eyes, no silver hair-dye streak and no thin stomach.

"Father?" Finn looked over at his sister. Her face had drained of it's color and she looked startled and traumatized.

Richard looked over at his kids and stood up straight. "Both of you, to your rooms. Now."

"What about mum?" She asked, her voice sounding strain and scratchy.

Finn just stared, his green eyes wide.

"Do what your father says." Annie whispered, glancing at her children fearfully.

Hazel and Finn quickly retreated upstairs.

The girl with the silver streak paused for a second and glanced behind her at her mother again, tears slowly dripping down her face.

Richard stormed away from his wife and ended up punching a wall in the process of leaving.

But little did anyone there know, the scene was being recorded off a male's phone. Little did anyone know that this video will lead to a future murder. And little did anyone know, that Finn's and Hazel's life will take a turn for the worst.

:O :O :O

"Hey Sharp!" A tall, slender black teen with shoulder-length, jet black hair called out, walking over to her brother's room with a silver hairclip.

Sharp was laying in his bed with his back propped up from his pillows. He looked up from his phone. "Yes?"

"Can you take Hazel's hairclip back to her?" Sharpie asked, blinking her gray eyes.

"Yea, sure." Sharp turned off his phone and shoved his phone into his pocket. He grabbed the corner of his sheets and threw them off him.

:3 :3 :3

Sharp arrived at the Schuyler residence later and pulled into the driveway. He made his way to the front door and he heard commotion inside. He peaked through the window and spotted a pregnant woman with a tear stained face and an angry man. He pulled out his phone and started recording as Mr. Schuyler called out Annie's name.

Once the room cleared out, he pressed the red button on his phone. Sharp pulled out the silver hairclip and set it on one of the packages that was sitting on the front porch. He turned away and walked away from the front door. That isn't right…. I need to help Mrs. Schuyler and her children.

When he got farther away, he took out his phone again and dialed 9-1-1.

"Emergency dispatch, what is your emergency?" A young woman's voice was heard over the phone.

"I'll like to report an abusing… I have video evidence…"

:o :o :o

It has been a couple months since the video was shown to the public and Richard Schlyer was put in jail for abuse, abuse of a pregnant woman for that matter, and for rumors that he was drinking and driving. Since then, Hazel and Finn Schlyer have been taunted, teased, shoved in lockers… the list goes on. The two have slowly gotten dependent on each other and themselves.

Now, Hazel and Finn walked together, glancing around warily, as they entered the school. They could hear others whispering and talking among themselves.

A boy, out of nowhere, stuck out his foot in front of Finn, causing him to trip. He fell forward and landed, his face hitting the ground and his things flying everywhere. "Aw…. what's the matter Finn? Can't stay on your feet?"

"Leave me alone, Sam." Finn tried to push away the pain. His nose had gotten banged against the floor and it hurt. He pushed himself up to his knees and sat back on his ankles. He started collecting his things.

"Why should I?" Sam asked, laughing at his pain with the boys around him.

He kicked Finn's side again and he let out a cry.

"Is little Finn about to cry?" Another boy chuckled.

"I'm not crying, Tom." Finn quickly wiped his eyes and pushed himself to his feet with his stuff in his arms.

All the boys all laughed again.

"Sure." Sam rolled his eyes.

Finn quickly walked away from them before they could torment him some more.

:( :( :(

Hazel watched as Sam trip her brother. She opened her jaw to say something but someone had gripped onto her black hair and pulled it backwards. She stumbled toward the person, not wanting her hair pulled out from the roots. The white girl closed her eyes as they forced her away.

The person finally let go and gave her a little shove. Hazel stumbled forward but she managed to catch herself before she fell.

"You're hair is a mess, Hazel." A girl with flashy clothes laughed.

"I agree with Victoria. You need to work on it a bit more." Another girl sneered.

Hazel flattened her hair down, glancing warily at them all.

The flashy girl, Victoria, looked her over. "And I wouldn't expect to get a boyfriend either if you wear that trash."

"Says the girl that wears thin pieces of clothing everyday to attract guys who won't care about you after they find a prettier girl." Hazel shot back mockingly, her heart hardening some. Sure, it wasn't short and smooth but the girl had to rant.

"Oo… kitty's got a temper." The strawberry blond smirked.

Hazel hissed at them, holding herself back from punching one of them.

"I think you're right, Rose." Victoria paused then smirked as well. "It looks like lil' kitty has a thorn in her paw." She mocked.

The jet-black haired girl hissed and pounced at her, knocking her to the ground. She swung her arm back, forming a fist, before pushing it forward. Hazel punched her square in the jaw.

"Principle Firen! Principle Firen!" Rose backed up and started calling out. She turned quickly and ran down the hall. A dirty blonde quickly helped Victoria to the nurse's office and the other girls retreated.

Hazel smoothed out her hair as the warning bell rang. She made her way to homeroom like nothing happened.

O.o.o.O

The lightly tanned male paced in his sister's best friend's backyard… with his sister. Their mother had just gone into labor and Mrs. Black offered to take her to the hospital. From what they heard, it is a very violent and bloody birth and that either she or the baby won't make it.

"Do you think mum will live?" Finn whispered after a while, his hand running through his grayish black hair.

Hazel plopped down on a black love couch-like patio furniture with scarlet red cushions. She hugged herself tightly, trying not to cry. "I don't know, Finn… I don't know…"

Finn stayed quiet, unsure what to say or do.

After a while, they could hear a car pull into the driveway and the faint sound of crying. The two paled, knowing what the cries might mean.

Hazel advanced to the front yard with Finn not far behind.

The expecting woman closed the car door and looked at the children. "I- I'm so sorry…. Your mother is dead." She choked, feeling impacted by this since she and Annie had been good friends…. Well, were decent friends.

Finn started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "What about the baby?"

"The baby had a birth defect that caused him not to be able to breath properly and… and he died in Annie's arms seconds after she stopped breathing."

Finn collapsed due to stress and grief, passing out.

Hazel just stared at her frozen. Her father was in jail, her mother and baby sibling were dead, she and Finn were all alone…. All because Sharp recorded and posted the video. It's his fault. She clenched her hands into a fist. Her heart hardened up some more.

Mrs. Black quickly helped Finn up to his feet and lead a barely conscious boy to her couch.

Sharp is going to pay for this somehow… he's going to pay for ruining my life! Hazel thought hatefully with narrow eyes.

D: D: D:

The lightly tanned girl walked down an alley, running her fingers through her jet black hair. Her face showed signs of grief, anger and hatred.

The moon shined down on her and the silver streak in her hair seemed to glow eerily.

"What are you so sad about?" A voice called in a dark, threatening voice.

Hazel turned to the voice and stepped back into a fighting stance with her fists ready. "Who's there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." A male's voice sounded in a different position than before.

She turned around again, her hazel eyes darting around cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Answer me first." The voice sounded again.

"I-I-" Hazel started before sighing deeply. "My mother and new baby brother died, my father is in jail..." She stared as she let everything come of her chest in a huff, "...my brother and I are being bullied and it's all because of Sharp!" She gradually grew angry and louder as she spoke.

The male smirked from the shadows, his light green eyes gleaming in the light. "You want Sharp to pay, don't you? You want him feel the pain he caused you?"

"Yes." She stood boldly, her hazel orbs dark. "I'll do anything."

"Good." He smirked, stepping out of the shadows. She turned to him and she immediately noticed his red hair but it didn't look natural. It was probably a light blonde before it's been dyed with a… sticky substance? Not necessarily hair dye. The male looked a bit older than her but unusually muscular for someone his age. Scars stood out on his ghostly pale skin. His clothes contain a red-tinted, jet black trench coat with black pants and black tennis shoes. "Now what's your name?"

"Hazel. Hazel Schuyler." She answered, looking at him boldly.

"Well Hazel…" The male reached for his dagger from the holder. He pulled it out, revealing a extremely sharp blade. "I have the best idea for your revenge."

0.0' 0.0' 0.0'

Red King had given the girl clear instructions on where to meet him. He wasn't frightened that she knew where he was. If Hazel called the police, he would just have to simply kill them and eat them for meals. See? Simple.

"Blood?" Hazel called out softly, walking through the alleyway. Not many people know that Blood is Red King. For all everyone knew, Red Kind disappeared years ago after his family….

"Here." Blood was leaned against a building with his ankles crossed. He flipped his dagger before putting it in its holder.

"Uh… what did you call me here for?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

He narrowed his gaze. "Are you backing out?" Blood growled.

"No, of course not!" Hazel's gaze darkened. "I want to give Sharp what he deserves."

"Good." The male smirked slightly.

"Now what am I here for?"

"I'm taking you shopping." The muscular white male informed her casually.

Hazel held in a laugh. Really? "At this hour? I'm sure all the stores will be closed." She paused. "And why are we going shopping?"

"Oh, it's called stealing, sweetheart." Blood's eyes gleamed. "And do you really want to start your new life looking like that?"

"My new life?" Hazel repeated in a short breath.

"Do you really want to go back to your old one?" He raised an eyebrow. "You are going to have to leave once you get your revenge. You with me?"

"Yes. I'm with you." Hazel took a deep breath. "I don't want to go back to that life."

"Good." Blood nodded sharply. "Let's go."

:{ :{ :{

Blood dropped down from the ceiling and landed on his feet, crouched down like a frog. He glanced around for security cameras. He quickly disabled them and looked up. "You can come down now."

Hazel plopped down from the ceiling and she tilted to one side, falling over. "Oof!"

Blood rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile slightly. "Come on. We need to get you something edgy and black. Maybe some silver to match the streak in your hair."

The girl pushed herself up to her feet and looked around. "Dang, this place is nice."

"I know." He smirked. "Now go on, pick out a few outfits. Whatever you want. It's free."

Hazel felt adrenaline pump through her system. She was taking the path that can lead her to jail. But… she was also following the path that would get her the revenge she craved.

She ended up picking out a couple gothic outfits and decided to change into one while Blood wandered around doing other things.

One of the outfits was a dark red, knee-high dress with black stripes going vertically and horizontally. The dress had straps that crossed over each other, forming an X. Black leggings and black boots came with it as well.

The next one is a long-sleeved, tight-fitted, long, black shirt with silver markings plus a set of lightly torn leggings.

The last one is a long-sleeved, short, black jacket with a sideways zipper in a neck cover. With it is a black tanktop and black pants.

She decided to put on the last one because it was the darkest one though she really liked the dress. Hazel stole a bag to put the two other outfits plus the outfit she was wearing in before looking for the older male. "Blood?"

"Over here." Blood called, standing near the cash register. He pulled cash out of his bag and shoved it in a bag identical to Hazel's.

"I picked out some outfits." She informed him, smiling slightly. Her long hair fell nicely over her shoulders and her green and blue eyes shined.

His emotionless, light green eyes looked up at her. "You look nice." Blood commented, noticing her new outfit.

"Thanks." Hazel grinned widely.

"Let's go." The muscular, ghostly white man threw the bag over his shoulder before swiftly making it the hole in the ceiling. He grabbed the edges on opposite sides and pulled himself up. He got his whole body up and set down the bad up their. He turned and reached out his arms to grab her.

The girl grabbed his wrists for a stronger grip and helped him pull her up. Hazel closed the hole up and snuck out with Blood.

/\\./\ /\\./\ /\\./\

Finn sat down on queen sized bed that he and his sister had been sleeping on together. Ever since Annie and baby Ravi, which was what Annie had been able to breath before she died, dies and his father was put in jail… Finn and his sister have been sleeping in the Black's basement. Since the house was a older house, it had a dumbwaiter. Mrs. Black used the dumbwaiter to give Hazel and Finn their food because she was trying to give them space.

Next to the dumbwaiter was a plain, white door with stairs that lead up to the main level.

The space was like a decent size living room with a couch against the wall with a tall lamp next to it.

Against the opposite wall stood a small television stand and an box TV that probably hasn't been used frequently. In the cabinet was a bunch of VHS tapes and a VCR connected to a bunch of cords.

In the back of the room was a door to a small bedroom, a bathroom, and the outside. Hazel and Finn have been given keys to lock the outside door.

When you open the bedroom door, it opens to a very plain room with a queen size bed in the middle and a closet. It had as much style as a room at Holiday Inn.

Finn sighed deeply and leaned back, flopping down on the bed. Hazel has been distant lately and a bit of an introvert….. When she's with him at least. She has been disappearing to who-knows-where.

"Hazel…. Where could you be?" Finn muttered. Their bond was fading away, he could feel it. Even at school, they'll stay far apart from each other. She'll come in and save him for those Sam and his gang but then she'll leave, barely muttering a few words to Finn at all.

Knock. Knock. Knock. The door to the basement sounded. Finn shifted his weight back before swinging it forward. His legs hanging off the bed and he sat straight up. The teen ran his fingers through his grayish black hair. Who could it be? Finn thought as he stood up and left the bedroom.

He walked through the small hallway and across the TV room. The male reached out for the doorknob and turned it to the right. He pulled it open, revealing a tall, slender, black girl with sleek, shoulder-length hair.

"Hey, Finn." Sharpie gave him a weak smile.

"Hi." Finn returned the awkward smile. "You looking for Hazel?"

"Yea." Sharpie used her right hand to rub her left arm. "Is she home?"

"No." His dark green eyes meeting her gray ones. "I haven't seen her since dinner."

The female sighed deeply. "Okay…." She looked discouraged.

Finn held the door open a bit more and gestured to the couch. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Actually, yes." Sharpie nodded, grateful for someone to talk to. She stepped past him and made her way to the couch.

The teen followed her. He plopped down next to her. Finn grabbed his ankle and pulled it up to his lap. He started playing with his anklet.

"I feel like I'm losing my best friend." The black female sighed.

"I feel like I'm losing my sister." Finn muttered in unison.

They two straightened up and glanced at each other.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." Sharpie chuckled weakly.

"Yea…" The teen agreed in the same style.

"Hazel has been avoiding me at school and would barely talk to me when I catch her leaving the house." Sharpie confessed to the brother of her bestie.

"Same with me." Finn informed her, exhaling. "She comes back at mealtimes or to take naps. Hazel leaves after dinner and comes back before I go to sleep. She leaves after I go to sleep and she doesn't come back until midnight. Then she comes sleeps before waking up a couple hours before I wake up and then she comes back for breakfast before leaving again until lunch! She doesn't come back again until Dinner."

Sharpie blinked at him, her face blank. "How do you know all that?" She asked after awhile of silence.

Finn blushed deeply of embarrassment. "I- uh…. I may have been… keeping track of her?"

Sharpie just stared at him like he had a knife in his neck. "That's…"

Finn glanced away, feeling awkward.

Suddenly, the outside door opened up, revealing a black haired, lightly tanned, white girl with a silver streak through her hair and hazel eyes.

The dumbwaiter came down before stopping at the bottom, revealing two plates of barbecue chicken, salt potatoes, and green beans. Next to the plates where some napkins, silverware, and two glasses of milk.

Sharpie glanced at Finn, surprised.

Like clockwork. Finn looked into her eyes before looking away and at his sister.

Hazel looked surprised. "What are you doing down here, Sharpie?"

"I came to talk to you." The girl responded.

"About?" Hazel made her way to the dumbwaiter and she took from the left side like she usually did. When there was left and right option, she'll always take the left and he'll take the right. It probably had something to do with the fact that Hazel was a softpaw and Finn wasn't.

"About us." Sharpie frowned slightly when she didn't seem to care.

"Sharpie!" A voice called from upstairs. "Time for dinner."

The black girl glanced at the stairs "Coming!" She looked back at Hazel, who was putting butter on her salt potatoes.

Sharpie sighed deeply before going through the door, closing it behind her.

}: }: }:

"I'm telling you, I was framed!" Richard resisted the two men who lead him to the police car. "I've been drugged!"

"Tell that to the judge." One of more muscular females he met responded coldly, her dirty blonde hair hidden under the hat.

"Annie!" Richard cried out, ducking his head as he was forced into the police car.

Annie watched with her eyes wide, holding onto her children.

Finn was holding onto his mother like he was a scared, three-year-old.

Hazel just watched the scene, unmoving.

About a week later, Annie was invited to talk in court for the Schuyler case.

The expecting woman went in nervously, asking the Blacks to take care of her children. They were going through a lot and she didn't want to add this case onto it all.

"Mrs. Schuyler," The lawyer started. "Or would you prefer Ms. Lee?"

"Just Annie works fine." She responded softly.

The ginger dipped his head respectfully. "Okay, Annie. Is it true that Mr. Richard Finn Schuyler physically hurt you?"

Annie hesitated before hanging her head. Some locks of hair fell onto her face. "Yes."

The jury muttered among themselves.

"He's done this before, has he not?" The lawyer inquired.

"Yes."

"Around what time did the first time occur and what was happening?"

"It was a couple months after our wedding." Annie rubbed her arm with her right hand. "He went out for a business trip. He came back late at night, looking kind of high. I accidentally startled him and he lashed out at me." The woman felt guilty for speaking of the night. "We made up the next day… real well…. And nine months later, we had Hazel."

The mother answered a few more questions for him.

"I have no more questions." The ginger announced, walking away.

"Annie, you are free to go." The judge gestured to the doors. "Just be ready for future questioning."

As Annie left, Richard was lead to the seat, handcuffed.

"Is it true that you purposely hurt Ms. Lee," Richard growled under his breath when they used her Maiden name, "on that day?"

"No." Richard responded.

The bright blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "May I need to remind you that you're under the code of law? Would you like to re-answer?"

"No, I would like to keep my answer how it was."

"Very well."

The blonde basically interrogated him some more.

"I have no more questions."

"I have come to a decision. Richard F. Schuyler will be serving seven years time in jail and a hundred hours of community service."

His eyes widened and he pushed himself up, arms still behind his back. "But I was drugged! What about my kids! They'll be out of the house! I'll miss my future son's beginning years!"

They ignored him. "Don't resist or your jail time will increase." Officers came and lead him away.

"Let me stay with my family! Please!" He cried. "I'll do anything!"

:# :# :#

Hide the knife in your clothes. Don't let them know you're with him. Make sure you don't leave you DNA anywhere though it won't matter. Get it done quickly. I'll help you leave. We'll head up to the north. Blood's words ringed in her head as she clutched onto the handle.

"This is your revenge." She muttered to herself. "Sharp deserves this for tearing my family apart." Hazel loosened her grip on the knife.

What about Finn? Your brother? You'll leave him alone with no family. A little voice asked her in her head.

The white girl was shaking and she let go of her grip. The blade tip dug into the ground. Hazel dropped to her knees, tears starting to fall from her face. "I-I can't do this. I'll never be able to see Finn again! I am planning to kill my best- ex best friend's brother!"

It looks like lil' kitty has a thorn in her paw. Victoria's stuck-up voice peaked up among the others.

Hazel squeezed her eyes shut. No, Victoria. I don't have a thorn. I- I am the thorn. The thorn that digs deep inside you, tearing you open. We'll then see who's laughing now. The black haired girl grabbed the knife and held it up in front of her. A smirk grew on her face and her hazel eyes darkened.

~ I freaked myself out timeskip ~

Sharp was writing letters down for his family like he did every day since he learned to read and write. When he died, each close family member would have thousands of letters from him. It was late at night and no one else was in the upper house…. Or so he thought.

Knock, knock, knock. The door sounded.

"Yes?" The black male raised an eyebrow. "Come in."

The doorknob rattled before opening, revealing a gently tanned girl with black hair and a silver lock of hair. She was wearing the black and red dress with everything else that came with it. The girl had a dark gleam in her eyes and a small blade in her hand.

His eyes widened, looking her over. "H-Hazel? What are you doing?"

She gave him a slight smile, slowly advancing on him. "I'm not Hazel."

Sharp looked confused as he hesitantly backed up. "Are you okay? Do you have a personality disorder we don't know about?" He tried to stay cool but his eyes betrayed him.

"No, I'm not okay." Hazel stared at him murderously. "You caused my family to fall apart. My mother would still be alive with my baby brother Ravi if she wasn't stressed. Kids at school wouldn't be tormenting us. This kitty won't have a thorn in her paw. My thorn will be gone before his dear sister and loving mother gets home. Then I'll be the thorn for you. I am not Hazel. I am Thorn." She pulled her hand back with the knife above her shoulder before launching forward into his chest.

His eyes widened and he started coughing, trying to get air. "H-Hazel… don't do this. G-get me to a hospital and I won't bl-blame you."

Haz- no. Thorn just watched him slowly but painful die.

He quickly finished his letters and made his final testament. Sharp died before finishing the signing of his name.

"It is done…" Thorn muttered before pulling out the knife. He would have died quicker if she pulled out the blade but she decided to let her former best friend's brother a chance to say goodbye.

×.× ×.× ×.×

The door opened, revealing a black girl with tears running down her face. "What do you want?"

"I can't find Hazel." Finn informed her, eyes wide. "All her stuff is gone as well!"

"No wonder." Sharpie eyed him, folding her arms. "She must have run off after she KILLED MY BROTHER!" Her voice raised, her eyes glowing furiously.

The lightly tan male took a step back, his green eyes widening some more. "You're saying- Sharp is- Hazel killed- dead?"

"Yes!" Sharpie burst into sobs. "I don't want to see you again!" She slammed the door close and stomped off.

The door opened again. "We'll find you a foster home until your father gets out of jail." Mrs. Black whispered, wiping her eyes. "We already put in the paperwork." She closed the door before he could say anything.

Finn fell to his knees, shocked. My father is in jail…. My sister is gone…. My mother is dead…. I am going to live with a random stranger…. What is happening to me?

:'( :'( :'(

Finn walked down to the school from his new house. He has to stay in his room unless he's doing chores, which is what he had to do if he wants to eat, or out of the house.

"Psst! Finn!" A familiar voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" The male glanced around quickly.

"Just come here."

Finn snuck over to the shadows and looked around. "Show yourself."

A hand covered his mouth from behind and his voice started to raise to a scream.

"Shh… it's me." The black haired girl with a silver streak revealed herself.

His green eyes widened as she let him go. "Hazel…?" He breathed.

"No, not Haz- never mind." She sighed, not bothering to explain.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave me alone after you- no one trusts me anymore." Finn looked away, tears forming.

Thorn's gaze hardened some. "He had to pay for the pain he caused us. And I can help you leave that life."

Finn glanced back at her. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me." Hazel asked him boldly, eyes pleading. "Blood and I can help you leave and-."

"Blood? Who's Blood?" Finn inquired, trying to stay calm. Please tell me it's not the Blood who is the most infamous murderer, no, person on the planet.

"Oh… he's this muscular guy and-"

"He's a thief and a murderer, Hazel." Finn grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes. "He could be using you."

She frowned and pulled away. "He's not using me. I made my own choices. This is who am now." Hazel glared at him with her hazel gaze. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"I do understand! But I'm trying to protect you!" Finn exclaimed in a whisper. "For all anyone knows he could be a cannibal or a rapist!"

Hazel eyes blazed with fury. "He won't hurt me! If he wanted to he would have done it already!"

Finn took a step back and tried not to cry. "I-I…. You like him." His voice lowered.

The girl's cheeks brightened with pink. "You're getting off subject."

Finn turned away from her, rubbing his eyes. "I can't come with you, Hazel. Just- just know that I love you and I always will." He dashed off as he wasn't able to stay there anymore, red in the face. His anklet was noticeably jingling around his anklet.

Thorn watched him run off, tears forming around her eyes. Finn…. You- you left me too. Everyone… they're gone.

8( 8( 8(

"Hazel!" Sharpie cried out furiously, in the middle of the woods. "I know you're here!" She had caught Hazel stealing something and retreating to the woods. How dare she show her face here again!

Her former best friend dropped out of the trees. "What do you want?"

Sharpie's eyes widened as she looked her over. "You look… woah…"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "What do you want?" The black haired girl repeated.

The black girl snapped out of the trance by her tainted beauty. "You killed my brother, Hazel. How dare you show your face around here!"

"Thorn."

"What?" Sharpie asked, voice still cold.

"I'm not Hazel. I am Thorn." Thorn narrowed her eyes, not flinching.

"Fine, Thorn!" Sharpie practically growled. "But I'll let you know, you left your dear brother to the foster care system."

"He had his chance to come with us!" Thorn's eyes blazed, her voice raising. "With me! But no! He refused. Finn is not my brother. He's Hazel's brother."

The black girl narrowed her gray eyes. "Us?"

"Blood." Thorn turned away from her.

"Blood?" Sharpie's voice raised. "You're making a mistake! Espero que el hombre lastimarte y dejarte solo a morir!"

Thorn gasped and glared at her. "¡Bueno, te maldigo a hijo por nacer de su madre! Que no comprando ropa de bebé si yo donde usted!"

(If you dare to know what they are saying, it is in Spanish. I used Translate dot com.)

Sharpie gasped loudly. "How dare you curse my unborn sister! Just becuase you baby brother died-"

"Solía escribir a Sra. Finn Schuyler en tu cuaderno sobre y más atrás otra vez en cuarto grado cuando usted tenía un agolpamiento en él." A smirk formed on Thorn's face as she spoke.

The tall, black girl blushed deeply out of embarrassment. "You promised me you won't tell anyone!"

"Hazel promised that." Thorn's eyes gleamed, arms still folded. She stood boldly in front of here.

A couple feet away stood Sharpie. Her hands started forming fists and she started shaking some. The slender female lunged at her.

The lightly tanned girl quickly grabbed her knife and swiped at her, digging into the dark skin.

Sharpie let out a loud cry, her hands immediately flying up to her bleeding cheek. Thorn's knife had cut deep into her left cheek. "Gosh dang it that hurts!"

"I'd get to an hospital fast if I were you." Thorn backed up away from her, her hazel eyes dark. She faded away into the shadows.

:[] :[] :[]

Finn laid back on the twin sized bed, staying up at the ceiling with an off-shade of white.

The walls were a nice, navy blue with the paint chipping off. A old, worn navy rug was laid down on top of the tile. The door paint was chipping too.

The doorknob twiddled, catching the teen's attention. He waited for the door to open but it never did.

A note slipped under his door.

His dark green eyes glanced over at the paper and he propped himself up with his arms. Finn twisted his body to where his legs hanged off the side. He stood up and took the two steps to the door. The male picked up the letter and made his way back to the bed. Finn threw himself back onto it, his head landing on his pillow. He unfolded the paper, revealing a handwritten letter.

Dear Finn,

Hello! You probably don't know my very well but my name is Liliana. I live here just like you! My father is the one you met earlier when he lead you to your new room. I'm sorry if it isn't a good room but it is the best we can do. At least that is what father says.

Unfortunately, father doesn't want me to interact with the 'foster boy' for some unknown reason. But I can't stand the fact to know you're cooped up in that room without someone to talk to! I see how the other kids treat you at school. It's not very nice of them.

I am the shy, blonde girl that sits in the back of class. I don't have much of a social life and I am not very confident so I couldn't bring myself to stand up for you and your sister. I'm sorry.

Enough about me. Would you care to meet up with me? We would have to sneak around my father. I say we should go behind the school. I'll be waiting there during lunch period.

If you got this far, thank you for reading my letter. No one rarely does.

Sincerely,

Liliana

Finn smiled slightly as he finished the letter. I'll be there, Lily.

:} :} :}

Liliana walked out of the school, head ducked as she hugged her books. She was a small teenager in general with her small frame and bones. She had nice, blonde hair and clear skin with a set of unusual amber eyes.

Her shy, amber eyes darted around as she made her way to the back of the school.

She leaned against the wall, waiting patiently. A little jingle could be heard as a white male with deep, emerald green eyes and boyish charm -at least to her- made his way toward her.

He ran his hand through his grayish black hair. "So…."

Liliana looked up at him, blushing lightly. "You came." She breathed.

Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. "I did…"

Liliana blushed again as an awkward silence flooded over them. "Sorry. I said I wasn't good at this type of thing."

"It's cool." He smiled slightly. "I'll rather have this over… the alternative."

"I'm sorry the other kids are so mean to you…" Liliana started before pausing. "Why are they bulling you anyway? You seem like the type-." She stopped herself.

"The type that would be running with the popular crowd?" He finished for her.

"Yeah…" She glanced away.

"Well…. You might not trust me if I tell you the whole story." Finn looked down at his shoes, starting to feel emotional.

"Why won't I trust you?"

"I look like my sister."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The female looked confused. "They bullied your sister too."

"Just… come sit down. I think I have time to tell you before lunch starts." Finn sighed before going into the tale. He explained everything from the day his father was in a drunken daze to the point he was put in the foster system.

"Woah." Her innocent amber eyes wide. "I-I'm so sorry."

Finn scoffed with a slight smile, moving his head in the other direction slightly with his head low. He bumped his finger in the air in front of him casually. "Yea…. I guess every foster kid has some type of backstory like that. Probably why your father doesn't like me… and you don't trust me anymore, right? Don't feel bad. You can go back to your own life and you can ignore me."

Liliana rested a hand on his shoulder. "No, Finn. It isn't fair for people to judge you for what your family has done. It is clear that you are innocent. I could never judge you for that."

Finn looked up at her, his deep green eyes lit up with surprise. The corners of his mouth twitched up. "Really, Lily? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." She gave him a quick squeeze.

"Thank you." Finn ran a hand through his grayish black hair, smiling unevenly. "For trusting me."

"My pleasure." The blonde smiled back slightly.

Finn felt all warm inside, his emerald green eyes meeting her innocent amber ones.

"Now come on," Liliana broke the silence. "We need to get something to eat before lunch is over." She grabbed his wrist and started tugging him along, feeling less shy around him.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He laughed as she dragged him along.

:3 :3 :3

Years later, over a thousand miles away from Thorn's birthplace, a siren sounded off. A bloody woman was slung over Blood's shoulder. "She's a good find."

"Agreed." Thorn smirked, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously. She didn't look much different from when she was a teenager… just a bit…. Older and mature-looking.

She has long, black hair with the silver streak in her hair plus a bunch of hardened blood. She looked like a bucket of pure blood was dumped her head and rubbed all over her arms in legs. Thorn was quite slender and muscular due to the years of murder and thievery with the ghostly white, muscular male she met all those years ago.

Red King still looked good for his age. He had told Thorn his real name and she called him Red when they were alone. Theories have gone around that the infamous murderer was Red King, the boy who disappeared over twenty years ago, but no one ever knew for sure.

He was still muscular and lean with pale skin and blood-dyed hair. Blood also had blood splattered on his skin that he hasn't bothered cleaning off.

The two partners-in-crime entered their "lair" and Blood tossed the poor, unfortunate woman to the side next to the other bodies.

Thorn looked around, grinning. "This place looks great, Red."

"It does." Blood answered, settling down. He glanced over at her, his usually emotionless, light green eyes betraying him. "Uh… Thorn?"

She casually gave her knife a little lick. "Yea?"

"You know the time where I had that.. fight with that girl? The one who was apart of a gang?"

"Ashes?" She guessed, putting her knife away. "She tasted good."

"Yea, her." Blood nodded slightly, glancing away. "Do you remember when I said that she mentioned a thing about 'love'...?"

Thorn looked at him, her cheeks brightening with a very slight shade of pink. "Yes…"

"And how you asked if… I did?" Blood messed with his knife, not looking up at him. He didn't like this. He felt so vulnerable.

She nodded sharply, folding her arms. "You said you didn't."

"I may have been bluffing." Blood ran his hand through his blood-dyed, blonde hair.

"Bluffing?" The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, her arms unfolding some."As in lying?"

The ghostly pale man nodded, avoiding eye contact.

She huffed, folding her arms again. "Keep going."

"What I mean to say is," Blood let out a big breath and looked up at him, his green orbs meeting her hazel ones. ", Thorn, I like you."

She froze in place and blinked at him. "You…. Like me? As in 'like-like' or whatever kids say these days…"

"Yes?"

"Woah…"

The both looked away with blood rushing to their cheeks. It must have been an odd sight to behold. Two murders, covered in blood, talking about love… oh dear.

"I may have... a certain... liking to you... too.." Thorn answered him after awhile.

"Wait, really?" He looked surprised.

"I would have killed you by now if I didn't." She chuckled, tucking a lock of jet black hair behind her ear.

"I would like to see you try." He smirked.

"You're on."

:P :P :P

A white male was reading his Bible, laying on the same bed he has been for a couple years. He had grayish black hair with deep, emerald green eyes. His name is Finn Schylar. Finn was about nineteen now.

The foster care system usually ran until eighteen before they stopped giving the family taking care of the child but they put his birth year in wrong. No one bothered to change it so, in the foster care system, he was a year or two younger then he was. Finn had no idea how much younger since he only found out throw glimpses of an conversation.

He hoped they'll let him stay with him. Finn liked seeing Lily, as he called her, every day… even if it was in secret.

He worked part-time as an intern to be a counselor slash therapist, an internship he almost completed. Finn worked more toward youth with hopes to help kids who have gone through things similar to his.

While he grew up in the foster home, he started sneaking out early to catch the early service at the church nearby and reading the bible he his under his mattress.

How did Finn get like that? Well, at his High School there was a Religion Day where different churches and masses and anti-whatever groups set up booths in the school gym. Each both explained what it was about. The Christianity one just caught his attention and now he lives a life like he would think God would intend for him…. Or... Well… he tries to. Everyday.

A knock sounded on Finn's door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly closed the bible and hid it under his mattress. "Who is it?"

"It's Liliana." A soft voice came from outside the door.

"Come in." Finn smiled slightly, running his hand through his grayish black hair.

The door opened and the blonde girl appeared in front of him. She was much like she was when she first met Finn. Her hair had taken on a slight wave and it was a bit longer. Her checks have slimmed down some as well.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey…"

"Is something wrong?" Finn looked confused, tilting his head.

"No, no, no, it's nothing." Liliana quickly answered him, smiling slightly.

"Well… I have something to ask you." He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling nervously.

She eyed him, curious. "You're nervous…."

Finn blinked, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"You're running your hand through your hair and smiling nervously." Liliana pointed out.

He chuckled, smiling. "You know me so well…"

"We have known each other for years now." She sat down next to him on the bed. "I will hope so."

Finn took her hands in his hands and looked into her amber eyes.

Liliana glanced down at their hands then back at him, her heart fluttering.

"I don't think I have formerly thanked you for everything you've done for me." The male reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I-I didn't do much…" She stuttered, feeling flustered and shy like her heart would explode.

"But you did, Lily…." Finn leaned in hesitantly, harnessing her face gently.

Liliana opened her mouth slightly to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth again as his soft lips met hers.

Finn took her silence as an opportunity to have his first kiss ever. Her's too. He gently pushed his lips against her's and closed her eyes.

The two pulled away after a couple seconds, both looking in awe.

"I like you, Lily." The white male ducked his head. "A lot."

"I-I-" Liliana stuttered. "What about my father?"

"He'll be happy for you." Finn gave her a sight smile, looking up. "And if he doesn't, I have less than a week left of my internship. They seem to like me so I think I'll get a good enough job. We could go rent an apartment together."

Liliana blushed lightly at the fact they could be off by themselves together. Then again, they did sneak around to meet each other. "It seems you have it all planned out." She whispered, messing with the ends of her blonde hair.

Finn ran his hand through his hair, turning away. "Yea…"

They started silent for a couple, long minutes.

"I like you too." She whispered softly, breaking the silence.

His green orbs darted up to her amber ones. "Really?"

"Really."

Finn reached out and pulled her into as hug. "Thank you, Lily… for everything."

"It's the least I can do…" Liliana closed her eyes, enjoying the hug. The ends of her lips twitched up slyly. "...for my boyfriend."

Finn pulled away from her some, his emerald green eyes bright and truly happy.

No matter what had happened to him in the past, he didn't let it haunt him or stop him from becoming the man he was meant to be.

A true relationship is someone who accepts your past, supports your present, loves you, and encourages your future.

~ Unknown

It's amazing how one day someone walks into your life and you can't remember how you ever lived without them.

~ Unknown

My past is what I've been through, it's not who I am. It has helped mold me, but it doesn't define me.

~ Unknown


End file.
